In Another Life
by full360-2b-me
Summary: Is another life really necessary to be with the one you love?


_This story is a complete work of fiction. I do not own the characters because if I did they would be together. Last names were omitted, so it's totally legal. Enjoy._

"You did a good job kiddo," said the tall man as he hugged his teenage daughter. He knew that singing that particular song had been difficult for her, because it held so much meaning for her.

The young woman cuddled into her step dad, needing the comfort. She allowed him to lead her to the awaiting SUV still cuddled into his side. She climbed into the vehicle and waited for her step dad to circle around to climb into the car. To her surprise the vehicle started moving before her step dad even opened the door. The young singer began to panic. She was being kidnapped, despite all of the security someone had managed to kidnap her. "Look I have plenty of money. I'll pay you whatever you want, but please let me go. You don't want to do this," she pleaded in tears.

The person driving didn't even respond. Before long they pulled into a secluded spot. If the young woman hadn't been so frightened she might have appreciated the beauty of the place. It was covered in snow with a frozen pond. Like something out of a postcard.

The driver got out of the car and opened the back door for the singer. A hat and coat shielded the person's face. Once the door was opened the driver turned and started walking towards the pond. Then they just stood their overlooking the horizon.

The confused singer slowly climbed out of the vehicle, but for some reason she didn't feel like running. She was no longer frightened. She stood there starring at the unknown person's back.

Suddenly the person turned around. "What about in this life? Why do we need another life to be together? You're still my girl. No matter whom I date or who you date. We belong to one another," whispered the short red head.

"Demi," breathed out the tall raven haired woman as she opened her arms to her long time best friend and love of her life.

The younger woman wordlessly walked into the welcoming arms and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's slender waist, while the raven haired woman threw her own arms around the shorter woman's neck.

Demi buried her face in the tall woman's neck inhaling the familiar scent. "You're still my girl Selly, my muse. We don't need another life. We have years left of this one to enjoy together," she whispered before looking up to find Selena's love filled eyes looking into her own as tears ran down her beautiful face.

"I really thought that you were happy with Justin and although I love you, I knew that I wanted you happy. I let you go and I had to learn to live with it. I was content to at least have my best friend back. I was sitting in my tour bus checking twitter and saw that you had just performed "The One that Got Away" in honor of Katy Perry. Next thing I know I'm on a plane here and I'm talking to Brian trying to get him to go along with my plan. Tell me I wasn't wrong Selly. Tell me that the song wasn't only a tribute to Katy, but a confession of who we once were and an admission that you want it back," pleaded Demi with tears in her own eyes. "This song and your last single were messages weren't they? You changed "Bang, Bang, Bang" to "Hit the Lights" and in your tweet you made sure to capitalize GIRL in the "GIRL that you let get away". I'm not crazy right Selly? The girl that got away, the one that got away. It's me right? You want me back?" questioned Demi hopeful and afraid at the same time.

"No one understands me quite like you do Dem Dem. I was hoping that you got the message. Last night's concert was the last time that I was going to reach out to you since you didn't respond to "Hit the Lights," confessed Selena.

Demi pulled the taller girl closer. "Give your heart a break," she whispered and leaned in to softly peck her lips before leaning back to look at her.

Selena's eyes widened in realization. "Your new single. That's why you changed it. You were responding to my "Hit the Lights" call," marveled Selena.

Demi nodded. "No matter what happens, no one can change the connection we have. We get each other. We know what the other wants without the need of words. I love you Selena. I always have and always will. I didn't surround my "You Make Me Beautiful" tattoo with feathers to get rid of it. I wanted to enhance it. With a little work it's more beautiful than before, like our love. Are you willing to put that work in Selly?" questioned Demi as she removed one hand from around Selena's waist and lifted her hand so that Selena could see what she was holding.

"Yes, a thousand times yes," cried Selena as she saw the platinum ring with a princess cut diamond.

Demi took Selena's hands from around her neck and placed the ring on her finger before pulling her into her arms for a much awaited kiss.

"So who's telling Justin and Wilmer that their girlfriends are engaged to each other?" questioned Demi as she pulled away from the kiss and rested her head on Selena's chest. She could feel the rumble of Selena's laughter and giggled herself.

"Well I'll tell Uncle Ernesto that Alex took his girl, if you tell the rug rat," reasoned Selena with a laugh.

"I can do that. I've been wanting to get my hands on the little weasel for touching my woman inappropriately," said Demi darkly.

"I said tell him, not kill him," said Selena with a laugh.

Demi shrugged. "Same difference. Now let's go before Brian thinks we eloped and comes after me with a gun," suggested Demi as she intertwined their fingers and led Selena to the car.

Selena happily trailed behind her fiancé still laughing.

Once seated in the car Demi turned to the laughing girl with a grin. "What's so funny," she questioned.

"You are dork. I missed you," whispered Selena with a pout.

"In this life, in another life, you're my girl and I'm yours," whispered Demi before capturing her fiancé's lips in a tender kiss full of promise and love.

_I don't know if it's the fact that I'm a total Delena shipper, but Selena's singing of "The One That Got Away" made me think of Demi. The emotion with which she sang that song could only be brought upon by actually missing someone. It was heartfelt. Which makes no sense since she supposedly has the love of her life with her in the form of Justin Bieber, however if you're like me you believe that the one and only love of her life is Demi and she misses her girl. Also remember back when she announced "Hit the Lights" as her new single? I found it interesting that she capitalized the entire word GIRL. Well that song and my hope that they are one day together inspired this story and I hope you enjoyed it. R&R_


End file.
